


那天的阳光很温暖（圣书r18注意）

by tingyuka



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingyuka/pseuds/tingyuka
Summary: 很久很久之后该隐回想起那一天，他只记得那天的阳光很温暖。他和亚伯在草地上做爱，然后他拿起石头把弟弟砸死了。
Relationships: SCP-073/SCP-076-2 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	那天的阳光很温暖（圣书r18注意）

**Author's Note:**

> 是成为scp前的该隐和亚伯。是软萌软萌很可爱的亚伯！

“哥……我疼……”  
连绵软细微的呻吟都被身后粗暴的抽插撞击得支离破碎。如同初生羊羔般细软的痛苦哀叫统统被无视，亚伯从喉中泄出一声低泣，手指神经质地抽搐着，扯断了几根嫩生的青草，翠绿的草汁混着泥土溅在手心。  
“好疼……好疼……”  
他终于忍不住哭了起来。  
该隐没理他，兀自动着腰享受那处火热柔软的小穴，肠道因为异物入侵的痛苦收缩只是将那凶器服侍得更加妥帖。  
亚伯将脸埋在臂弯里，手肘撑着草地，阳光晒过的青草芬芳和干燥的泥土气息萦绕在鼻尖，几乎盖过了体液的淫靡。过多的快感持续了太久，下体的摩擦已经从快乐到了疼痛，大约是肿了，可是造成这一切的罪魁祸首并没有要停下来的意思。  
他的意识有些恍惚，不如刚开始那样随便刺激一下敏感点就反应激烈，只剩若有若无的哭泣和身体生理性的颤抖。  
于是该隐就着性器深插在弟弟体内的姿势把他翻了个身，如同摆弄一件物品那样随意。  
粗大的柱身狠狠碾过麻木的甬道，再次给予了亚伯全新的快感。他像一条离水的鱼那样猛地弹动了一下，张着嘴却发不出声音，灰色的瞳孔甚至开始涣散，下身的阴茎顶端溢出一点透明的前列腺液，眼看着就要攀到高潮。该隐冷漠地瞟了一眼，随手掐断了一根草杆，直接戳进那一张一合的马眼里。  
“呜啊！”脆弱的尿道被坚硬的物体瞬间贯穿，几乎无法忍耐的痛楚加上精液逆流，亚伯不顾一切地挣扎起来，“我不要了！不要了！哥哥……我疼……”  
“闭嘴。”该隐蹙着眉吼了一句。已经被操得浑身无力的亚伯当然不是该隐的对手，没挣扎几下就被按住双腿，被迫敞开私处，红肿的小穴艰难地吞咽着粗大的肉棒，里头的嫩肉在快速的抽插下被操成了深红色。  
亚伯很讨厌这种仰躺在草地上做爱的姿势，他不喜欢在光天化日之下坦露身体。  
今天的阳光很好，暖暖的，还有些晃眼。  
“父神……”他下意识地呢喃出声。  
该隐不悦地眯了眯眼，没说什么，下体的撞击却一下比一下凶猛，亚伯甚至觉得自己快被捅穿了。  
过深的插入让他忍不住一阵干呕。  
“别做了……该隐……别做了……”亚伯喃喃着，泪水模糊了视线，眼睛无神地看向天空。  
当许久没有说过话的兄长突然要和他一起去田野时，亚伯从来没有想过会发展成现在的情况。向来温顺如羊羔的他虽然不是很能接受，但如果这样可以让他们兄弟俩亲密一点，也不是不可以。  
就是……实在太疼了。  
他第一次被插入本不用于性交的小穴，但哥哥还是一点都不温柔。  
这么想着，亚伯心里冒出了一点点小委屈。  
随着一次极深极深的插入，该隐抵在肉壁上射了出来，冰凉的液体灌入灼热的甬道，让亚伯忍不住地发抖。  
沉默的风穿过他们的发梢。  
过度使用的小穴有些无法合拢，此时有风漏进去感觉很是奇怪。亚伯试着并起酸痛无比的双腿。他慢慢地从地上爬起来，私处有液体流出的羞耻让眼泪再一次顺着脸颊流下。  
亚伯抽噎着，胆怯地看着表情冷漠的兄长，小声地唤了一句“哥哥”。嗓子因为刚刚的情事有些沙哑。  
该隐却背过了身。  
“喂……亚伯，在你心里，是天父更重要，还是我更重要？”  
听到这样的问题，亚伯一愣。  
他一直是个诚实的孩子，拥有世界上所有美好的品德，所以此时此刻，他低下头认真地思考。  
――因此他也就没有看到该隐转身看向他的恐怖眼神。  
良久，他仰起脸笑容灿烂：“当然是――”  
砰――  
青翠的草地溅上一抹血色。  
那双映着天边暖灰色云翳的眸子一点一点失去了生命的光彩。  
那比人间四月天还要灿烂的笑容逐渐定格在惊恐与愤怒。  
那个曾经在他身后喊哥哥的孩子，成了一具鲜血淋漓尸体。  
该隐望向天际，只见残阳如血，万物无声。

073睁开眼。  
他还在梦中似的伸手去摸身旁。  
当然没有那个总是喜欢窝在他身边睡觉的小团子。  
他只摸到一床清冷的月光。


End file.
